Episode 605 The Chamber
by shannyfish
Summary: SG-1 are on a Tok'ra ship and there's an accident...
1. The Tok'ra Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
Author's Note: Takes place after "The Grandfather Paradox."  
  
Dedication: this story is dedicated to Riley, Vince, Sarah, and Christine who have been awesome friends to me, and also very supportive!  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1 "The Chamber" By: innocent choir girl  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Tok'ra Ship  
  
Pel'tak - Tok'ra Ship --- In Orbit of Earth  
  
"So, Jacob, where'd the Tok'ra 'aquire' this ship from?" Jack asked looking around the Pel'tak.  
  
"From a Goa'uld, Jack," Jacob told Jack as he entered some codes into the computer. Something started to beep and flash on Jacob's consol.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked as he, Sam, and Davis walked closer to Jacob and the control consol.  
  
"One of the crystals in the engine room needs to be replaced before we can go into hyperdrive." Jacob said and then turned around to the group that was standing only a few inches from him. "Sam, can you do it?"  
  
Sam shook her head, "yeah no problem."  
  
"Carter, take Davis," Jack told her and Majors Carter and Davis headed out of the Pel'tak and down to the engine room.  
  
"So, Jack," Jacob said, "how's it working out with Davis?"  
  
"He's a good officer."  
  
"Is he SG-1 material?"  
  
"You mean would he give his life to save your daughter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Okay, so maybe that's part of it."  
  
"He would, Jacob.he would give his life to save any of us if he could."  
  
"I just worry about Sam, you know that."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
Engine Room - Tok'ra Ship  
  
Majors Carter and Davis entered the ship's engine room to check out the hyperdrive. Sam pulled out a panel and started to exam it, she pulled out one of the crystals that looked severely fried. She replaced it with a good one and then looked for any others that needed to be replaced. Suddenly the ship shook and Major Davis was caught off guard and fell into Sam, which mad them both hit the floor hard. "You okay, Sam?" Major Davis asked getting off of her and offering her his hand to get up. She nodded and took his hand and he helped her up. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, but I think that was the only crystal."  
  
"So, we can head back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay," Davis said as he watched as Sam put the panel back and then started to walk with Davis to the exit, but the door wouldn't open.  
  
Sam let out a sigh and then pushed the button on her radio, "Colonel?"  
  
"Yeah?" Colonel O'Neill's voice came over the radio.  
  
"The door down here won't open."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pel'tak - Tok'ra Ship  
  
Jack looked over at Jacob Carter, "Jacob?"  
  
"What? I don't know what's wrong.it should open." Jacob said checking over the systems.  
  
"Jacob says it should be working." Jack said into the radio.  
  
"It's not sir," Sam's voice came though over the radio.  
  
Jack looked back over at Jacob, "Jacob?"  
  
"I'm working on it," Jacob told him.  
  
Jack looked back over at Teal'c who was quietly standing behind him. "Carter, Dad's working on it.hang on. So, Jacob?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I think there's a hull breach."  
  
"Breach? And there's no alarms going off?"  
  
"It looks like the ship's systems have been sabotaged."  
  
"So, where's the breach?"  
  
"In the Engine Room, it looks like it's getting bigger and bigger.they gotta get out of there and to escape pods.I can't override any of the doors that are locked down."  
  
"Damn it!" Jack cursed. He pushed the button on his radio, "Carter, come in."  
  
"Yes, sir?" came Sam's voice again.  
  
"Carter, apparently the ship's been sabotaged and there's a breach in the engine room. It's small, but you two still need to get out of there because Jacob said it's just getting bigger. Can you manually override the door?"  
  
"Major Davis is trying that now, sir."  
  
"Listen Carter, you and Davis are going to have to get to pods and abandon ship once you get the door open."  
  
"Yes, sir. Where are the nearest pods?"  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
"To their left down the corridor," Jacob answered.  
  
"Got that?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam reported. "And Major Davis got the door open."  
  
"Go to the pods, Carter and report in there."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Down the Corridor  
  
Majors Carter and Davis found the pods, but there was only one. "What now?" Major Davis asked annoyed.  
  
Carter pushed the button on her radio, "Colonel?"  
  
"Yeah?" came the colonel's voice.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"Please tell me there's a pod!"  
  
"There is."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But only one, sir."  
  
"Damn..Jacob said that you both better get inside that that area's hull is going to rupture at any minute!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Sam said and then motioned for Davis to get in and then got in. The pod closed and launched.  
  
  
  
Pel'tak - Tok'ra Ship  
  
"Did the pod launch?" Jack asked Jacob.  
  
"Yeah," Jacob said sadly.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned with Jacob's tone of voice.  
  
"The pod is headed for the Artic Ocean, and then I'm not even sure that it will survive making it through the atmosphere."  
  
"We need to contact the SGC, and have them get a teams out there," Jack said trying to say calm.  
  
"I believe the escape pod will survive it's decent through the earth's atmosphere," Teal'c interrupted. 


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2 - The Aftermath  
  
Hours Later. Escape Pod  
  
The trip through earth's atmosphere had heated the pod. The pod finally crashed into the cold, cold waters of the ocean and the pod began to sink. When the pod first hit the water Sam had hit her head hard and now Major Davis was holding onto her hopefully to prevent any further injuries. The pod just kept sinking and sinking.  
  
  
  
Rescue Team  
  
The rescue team arrived minutes after the pod crashed and began to sink into the cold dark depths of the ocean. They immediately started diving for the pod. The pod was too deep for it to be reached by drivers, so a mini sub was launched. The sub found the pod and began to carry it up, but the pod would only go up so far.it was caught in something that the sub could not make out. So, the sub broke open the pod and the bodies of Majors Carter and Davis started to float out.the sub carefully pulled them up with it until they met the drivers and they were able to pull them up the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Few Hours Later. Infirmary - SGC  
  
General Hammond had requested that Majors Carter and Davis be immediately brought to the SGC when they were recovered from the ocean. General Hammond was waiting in the infirmary with Doctor Frasier when Colonel O'Neill walked in with Majors Carter and Davis being wheeled in on gurneys right behind him. O'Neill stayed out of the way with Hammond while Frasier went strait to work. "I want temperatures on both of them!" Doctor Frasier ordered. Janet first looked at Sam who was closest to where she was standing, she was extremely pale, unconscious, and had a gash across the side of her forehead. She took Sam's pulse and frowned, it was faint. Next, she looked at Major Davis, who wasn't as pale as Sam, but was partially conscious. "Major Davis?"  
  
"Doctor Fras.ier?" Davis asked trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Major, how do you feel?"  
  
"Cold.and hurts."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Har..d..to.breathe."  
  
"Okay, just relax Major."  
  
"Major.Carter?" Davis asked concerned.  
  
"She's here too, just relax, okay?" Janet asked and Davis nodded. Janet turned to one of the nurses. "I want scans and blood tests run on both of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
An Hour Later. Briefing Room - SGC  
  
Jacob had safely taken the ship back to a Tok'ra planet to be looked at and gated back to Earth just in time for Doctor Frasier to brief them on Majors Carter and Davis' conditions. "How bad is it?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I'm hoping not that bad at all, both Majors Carter and Davis are suffering from Decompression Sickness from being at such a low depth and being pulled up so quickly, and the only way we can treat that is to have them both transferred to Catalina Island and to be put in a hyperbaric chamber."  
  
"Catalina?"  
  
"It's an island off the coast of California. After they've been in the chamber they should be fine, the only other things that are worrying me is the fact that both of their temperatures are so low and the fact that Major Carter hasn't been conscious yet and with the gash that was on her head its safe to assume that she hit it and she could be in a coma."  
  
"But you don't know yet." Colonel O'Neill said.  
  
"No, all I know is that I've been forced to put Major Carter on life support and she has a living will."  
  
"But you're still going to take her to Catalina, right?" Jacob asked trying to contain his emotions, without Selmek he would probably be crying his heart out.  
  
"Yes, I won't take her off of life support unless the treatment at Catalina fails, then I will have no choice but to follow her wishes," Janet explained.  
  
"And Major Davis, is he on life support also?" General Hammond asked since Doctor Frasier hadn't said anything about it.  
  
"No, he's on a ventilator though, it was too hard for him to breathe on his own."  
  
"When is the soonest we can get them out there?"  
  
"I've contacted Catalina and they're waiting for us, so it's very important that we leave immediately."  
  
"Can I come, Janet?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Of course, I was thinking that you and the colonel would want to come so I made sure that there would be room for you both on the transport."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"When do we leave?" Jack asked.  
  
"Now," Janet told them. 


	3. Hyperbaric Chamber

**Chapter 3 - Hyperbaric Chamber  
  
Three Days Later…**  
USC Hyperbaric Chamber - Catalina Island   
  
Sam Carter and Paul Davis had been put into separate hyperbaric chambers, and had both seemed to be doing better. Paul had been taken off the ventilator, and Sam was no longer on life support. But since their body temperatures were so low Janet had them both put into thermal gel suits that looked much like body suits for scuba diving. The suits allowed Janet to slowly increase the temperature and she had managed to raise both of their temperatures up fifteen degrees, which was major progress. "She's still unconscious?" Jacob asked as he entered the room in which Sam was located in, in the chamber. Jacob and Jack had taken shifts staying with Sam. Janet had made sure that the sections that contained the two chambers were isolated and that only certain personnel were allowed near them in case they were to come to and start talking about the stargate.   
  
"Jacob, I'm not sure that she'll ever regain consciousness," Janet told him.  
  
"But you're not sure?"  
  
"No, but it is a possibility."  
  
"She'll be fine," Jack said entering the room.  
  
"Colonel…"  
  
"Doctor, why don't you go check on Major Davis? It looked like he was trying to move around."  
  
"Yes, sir," Janet said and then left.  
  
"She's going to be okay, Jacob…" Colonel O'Neill tried to reassure him.  
  
Jacob looked into the chamber that Sam was in, "she's so pale…and she's still on the ventilator…just not on full life support…Jack, about her living will…"  
  
"Jacob, I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"You can't just kill her!"  
  
"I would be letting her go!" Jacob said and started to breakdown. "This isn't easy for me, Jack. I don't want to lose Sam either…I've lost so much already…"  
  
"Then don't do it…give Janet and Sam some more time. Look at Davis, he's doing better…I bet he'll be out of here or at least out of full medical care in a few weeks…give Sam time."  
  
"She was hurt worse than Davis."  
  
"Then we need to give her more time!"  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**Two Weeks Later…**  
Hammond's Office - Stargate Command  
  
Colonel O'Neill, Major Davis, and Teal'c stood in front of General Hammond's desk. It was Davis' first day back, by first day it meant that it was the day he was released from the hospital and able to stand. "We're glad to have you back, Major, even if you're not officially back yet," Hammond told him.  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you, Sir," Davis responded.  
  
"How is Major Carter doing?" Hammond asked, opening the question to all three.  
  
"She's still unconscious, Sir," O'Neill told him semi uncomfortable trying to use 'selective' words.  
  
"She's still in a coma, Sir," Davis corrected.  
  
"I see…" Hammond said trying to take it all in.  
  
"She just needs time to heal, Sir. She's off of life support…she doesn't have the respirator…" O'Neill told him, he didn't want anyone to give up on Sam.  
  
"You all know that we can't keep this up for long, there is a possibility that she will never wake up let alone recover. The fact that she has made progress is promising, but Doctor Frasier informed me when this all happened that the longer she was in a coma the less likely she was to wake up."  
  
"We can't just give up on her!"  
  
"We're not, Colonel, but I am pulling you and Teal'c back onto active duty and Major Davis when Doctor Frasier clears him."  
  
"That's giving up!" Jack told him, he was getting upset. It wasn't his fault; Carter had been his 2IC for several years. He and his team had a bond and he wasn't about to let one of them go without a fight. Daniel was gone, and he was no way in hell going to let Sam go. It wasn't just that Sam was is 2IC and scientist, she was also so much more. More than they were allowed.  
  
"Colonel, you WILL obey my orders, am I understood?"  
  
"She needs us there! We can't just abandon her! If we give up then what if she gives up?" Jack told him.  
  
Teal'c remained his same calm standing statue self.  
  
Davis was just as concerned and worried about Sam as Jack was, but he knew that arguing with the general wasn't going to solve anything. "Colonel, she won't be alone. They're flying her back here in a few days. I can go back and fly out with her. She'll either be placed here or in the Air Force Hospital."  
  
"Major Davis is correct, O'Neill."  
  
"Look, Jack, I know you don't want anyone to give up on Sam…and we're not, but life has to go on. You and Teal'c will be deployed tomorrow with SG-8; they have a village they're suppose to check on. You'll all still have plenty of time to stay with her and try to get her conscious."  
  
"So, we have to baby-sit the medics?" Jack said not liking his and Teal'c's assignment.  
  
"It's either that or SG-9," Hammond told him.  
  
"Great, medics or diplomats…that's not a choice!"  
  
Hammond smiled, "you leave at 0900 tomorrow."  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
**  
Two Weeks Later…**  
Embarkation Room - SGC  
  
Colonel O'Neill had been assigned a replacement for Carter, not a 2IC; Davis was to do that until Sam was back. He had been assigned a new scientist. He hated scientists, well all except Sam and Daniel, but even they had some getting used to. Jack didn't want a new member let alone a scientist. Jack, Paul, and Teal'c all waited for the replacement. He was taking way too long, and Jack was hoping he had gotten lost and they'd have to leave without him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Doctor Fredrick Mulvain apologized. "I was having trouble figuring out this thing," motioning to his vest. "I didn't know we needed so much stuff." Fredrick was an aerospace engineer and like Sam had been he wanted to be on the astronaut list, but since that was miles long he was temporarily assigned to the SGC.  
  
Jack shook his head in disgust, "for crying out loud." He gave Davis a 'he's your responsibility' look.  
  
Davis smiled, he knew that look.  
  
The gate began to dial.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
**  
Later that Day…**  
Sam's Room - Air Force Hospital  
  
Jack, Paul, and Teal'c had arrived at the hospital after completing their mission. "You should have seen it, Carter! Freddy, that's his name, the poor excuse for a new team member," Jack told her.  
  
"Actually I believe it was Doctor Fredrick Mulvain," Teal'c stated.  
  
"But I call him Freddy," Jack told Teal'c, "he's just a computer geek anyways. He doesn't belong on the team. He just about tripped and killed himself on the mission for crying out loud! He was all like let me go dangerously close to this cliff even though Colonel O'Neill said to stay away! Oh! And look! Something shiny! I better jump off the cliff to get it!"  
  
Davis laughed, "he tripped over a tree root and he wasn't looking at anything shiny, he was trying to figure out what the carving on the tree was…"  
  
"I said that!" Jack said.  
  
Davis just laughed more.  
  
"I'm telling ya Carter, the longer you're on vacation the longer I get to torture Freddy…or whoever takes his place when he jumps off a cliff next time."  
  
"We should depart, O'Neill, it is getting late," Teal'c told him.  
  
Jack looked down at his watch, "you're right." Jack looked over at Sam, she still looked pale.   
  
"Night Sam," Paul said before walking out the door.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Samantha Carter," Teal'c said following Paul out.  
  
Jack brushed some strands of hair back in place, he missed her. "We all love you and miss you Sam," he said before kissing her forehead gently. "I miss you."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
TBC... 


End file.
